Out of the darkness
by AriandJake
Summary: Aria finds out Ezra is A, and only Jake can save her from her misery.
1. Chapter 1

It had been many days since Aria had found out Ezra was A, maybe even a few weeks. She had locked herself in her room, coming out only to eat and go to the bathroom. Her phone had many unread text messages, a few from Jake, a few from her friends, but mainly from Ezra. No way was she going to talk to him. Ever again. She had cheated on Jake, and then broke up with him to be with Ezra again. Just a few weeks ago, Ezra took Aria to his friend's cabin, and they had an extremely passionate, romantic night of love-making. Aria felt as though everything was right, and that Jake was just a distraction from her burning love for Ezra. That was until she found out Ezra was A, and that he had slept with Ali the summer before she went missing. Now she felt heartbroken, betrayed and beyond miserable.

There was a knock at her door.

"Aria, can I come in".

It was Byron, Aria's father. Aria didn't reply, she hadn't talked since she found out. Byron walked in anyway, to see his daughter sprawled across her bed, in the same clothes she had been in for weeks.

"The school called again today, asking why you weren't there".

Aria turned her head to Byron and looked at him blankly.

"And I told them that you were very sick."

Byron felt chills staring into Aria's blank, expressionless eyes, but continued talking to her.

"Look, I have no idea what happened, but you can't stay in here forever".

Feeling as though he was getting nowhere, Byron left the room. He was thinking about what he could do to get Aria to speak. Or do anything for that matter. Maybe he could let Spencer, Hanna and Emily in. But that probably wouldn't be enough. He then thought about the one person Aria loved and trusted more than anyone. Ezra. Byron wasn't much of a fan of that guy, but at this stage. He was willing to do anything.

Byron called Ezra, but he got no reply. Frustrated, Byron thought of anyone else Aria knew. There was Noel Kahn, a jock who briefly dated Aria last year. No, that would NOT work. Then Byron remembered a conservation he had with Mike about two months ago, where Mike had said something that Aria freaked out about, something about a guy. He was talking about his martial arts instructor, Jake.

"How was your class, Mike?".

"Fine"

"Is that all you're going to tell me."

"Yup"

Mike sat down at the table, where Aria and Byron were eating dinner.

Byron looked at Aria. She just shrugged. There was an awkward silence at the table, just as usual.

"Well, did you at least learn anything new? I mean, I am paying for these classes."

Mike looked amused. He _had_ learnt something new. He had found out that Aria was dating Jake, and she hadn't told Byron yet.

"mmm, I learnt some new defence moves. But mainly I learnt some _interesting _stuff about Jake, my teacher"

Aria looked up from her food, and glared at Mike. She couldn't believe he was actually telling Byron this. She had asked Mike to keep quiet. Byron, noticing the tension, seems confused and continued to question his son.

"Um, what kind of stuff, Mike".

"Well, he likes short brunettes".

Mike laughed to himself. Aria looked wide-eyed, and panic-struck. Byron was just really confused.

"Wow, what profound learning Mike, is that what you call interesting?".

"Well actually, the interesting is part is that Aria is short and brunette, and she likes authority figures".

With a huge grin on his face, Mike looked very cheeky and was staring right at Aria. Aria looked furious, excused herself from the tabled and run upstairs to her room. Byron was still confused, but slowly put the pieces together.

"Is she… is she with your … your martial arts teacher. Is she dating Jake?"

"You didn't hear it from me"

Mike grinned and went upstairs to his room, leaving Byron very stunned

Byron remembered this conservation, and though maybe Jake was the answer. He knew they didn't date long, because he saw Aria with Ezra a month later, but since Ezra was unreachable, maybe Jake would be able to help Aria.

Byron looked up Jake in the phonebook and called him.

"Um… hey Jake. It's Byron, Mike Montgomery's father. I was wondering if you could come over?".

"Uh, that should be okay. When do you want me there?

"As soon as possible"

"Okay, why the urgency?"

"We'll talk as soon you get here"

"Okay, see you there"

Jake hung up, and headed off to the Montgomery's house. He didn't know if he would see Aria there, but the possibility made him very excited. He still loved her, and wanted to know why she broke up with him. He was going to do whatever he could to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Author's note - Thank you for the reviews guys. I plan to update once a week. I go on holidays in 5 weeks for 6 weeks, so I may update a lot more. This is my first time ever writing anything, let alone fan-fiction, so I appreciate all the support. Also, are my chapters a little short? How long should they be? Thankyou xx ****

Jake was on his way to the Montgomery's. He hadn't seen Aria since they broke up. Of course he was hurt; he was bound to be, but he still loves Aria more than anyone else before. She was kind and strong, yet vulnerable and feisty. She was beautiful, but humble; Smart, but not boastful. They met at his martial arts centre, where she unexpectedly kissed him, and from there the relationship just naturally grew. It was awkward at first, and she was obviously uncomfortable, but her walls were slowly coming down. Things were just getting better and better for them. That was until she broke up with him. Out of the blue, with no explanation and they hadn't talked since. Of course, the truth is she went bake to Ezra, her ex-boyfriend, but Jake had no idea. And now he would get the chance to see Aria again.

Jake drove up to the house, where he had been a few times to see Aria. He walked up the path to the front door and knocked. Byron opened the door.

"Um, hi. You must be Jake. I'm Byron".

"Hey, it's good to finally meet you."

"Come in"

Jake followed Byron inside, where they sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, what was the urgent thing you needed me for? Has something happened to Mike?"

"Actually, this is about Aria"

"Mike's sister?"

"Don't pretend I don't know about you two. You guys dated. I'm fine with that. But she needs your help."

Jake was very flustered. He didn't realise Byron knew they dates, and he had no idea what Byron wanted him to do for her.

"Okay… what do you want me to do?"

"Go speak with her. She's in her room. I'm sure you're well aware where her room is".

Byron half smiled, and then walked into the kitchen. Jake had not expected any of this. He thought it would be about Mike, or his martial arts. But for some reason, Byron wanted him to go into Aria's room, and talk with her. It was very weird, and he felt uncomfortable, but he wouldn't waste a chance to see her and talk to her.

He went upstairs and knocked on the first door to the left. There was no response. He opened the door, and walked in. Aria was sitting, looking outside the window. She was in her sweats with her hair a mess. She was hardly moving and didn't even turn around when he walked in.

"Aria?"

Aria instantly recognised Jake's voice. What the hell was he doing here? She was internally freaking out, not at all able to deal with anyone, let alone an ex-boyfriend; especially in her current state of mind.

"Aria?"

She didn't move at all, she just sat, staring blankly at the window. Jake moved closer to her and sat on the chair next to her.

"Aria, please look at me. I know you're surprised I'm here. I don't want to hurt you. I'm not angry with you. I just really want you talk to me"

Aria missed Jake. She thought she wanted to be back with Ezra. Their love was an inferno of passion. She leapt at the chance to be with Ezra, and didn't care about Jake anymore. He was just a rebound. Looking back though, she saw how great their times were. He was so honest, caring, wise and charming. He gave Aria so much respect, and did everything he could to protect her. He smelt like cinnamon, a favourite of hers, and he had a great body, obviously a bonus. He made her feel safe, something she never felt when she was with Ezra, because the threat of A. Of course Ezra didn't make her safe, he was A.

But Aria felt terrible, she cheated on Jake, on Jake didn't know. There he was, sitting next to her, in her room. Smelling great as always, being kind and compassionate. She continued to sit there, staring blankly at the trees outside.

"Aria, please. What happened to you? I don't mean why you haven't talked to me. That doesn't matter anymore. All that mater's is that you are okay."

Aria's eyes began to tear up. He was so nice, he cared so much. She didn't deserve him, yet here he was here begging for her to respond. Jake didn't know what to say, he just sat there thinking about what could've happened to her.

"I'm not leaving Aria, so please talk to me"

Aria gently smiled. She thought Jake would be the last person she would want to see. Yet, his presence made her feel loved, cared about. She looked at him. His expression was full of worry. Jake smiled when she turned her head, and she smiled back.

"So, what happened?"

Aria couldn't respond, she hadn't talked to anyone for weeks. When the silence got awkward, Aria turned her whole body towards Jake. She held his face in her hands. She closed her eyes, and kissed him. Jake was surprised, but kissed back with passion. Aria ran her hands through his hair, while he wrapped his around her waist. They kept making out for the next five minutes.

There was a little pause, and both of them just stared at each other with longing. Jake wanted to ask Aria many questions, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Aria went back to kiss him, but sensed some hesitancy. For the first time in a long time, Aria spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"You're asking me if _I'm _okay. I'm here to see if you're okay?"

"Look, a lot has happened in the past few months. And I _will_ tell you everything. But can we just… be here, right now."

"Sure"

Jake smiled and then moved to Aria's bed. Aria came and sat next to him, placed her hand on his and stared at his face. He was all she wanted, but she never realised this before. She stroked the side of his face and placed her lips on his. He kissed back with equal pressure. A kiss of love, not of sexual desire; a kiss of longing, not physical pleasure. They kept their lips locked, and their eyes closed, while their hand caressed each other's bodies.

"I love you, Aria"

"I love you too"

They started to lie down on Aria's bed, remaining kissing. They kissed more passionately and were now lying on her bed, facing each other, lips locked. Sex was not either of their intentions; they just wanted to kiss for as long as they could.

And that was what they did; they kissed until they feel asleep, Aria lying on Jake's chest. The night was sweet, full of love. That was what Aria truly needed right now. Love.

**** Author's note - Next Chapter…. How will Byron react when he sees Jake in Aria's bed, and will Ezra find out about the two being back together? ****


End file.
